Lady Moon : One Shot
by Ai Megurine
Summary: Une série de OS concernant les personnages de ma fiction Lady Moon J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. Si vous voulez que je parle d'un des personnages de l'histoire, demandez-moi et j'essaierai ! Rating M parce que je suis parano et que je pense que ça vaut un Rating T mais bon voilà xD Je n'ai AUCUNE idée des genres à mettre parce que bah... ça varie x)
1. Temari et Shikamaru

**I'm back bitches ! Mouahaha 8D Ceci est le premier OS de ma série, et il est sur Temari et Shikamaru pour Ernessa ^O^ je tiens à prévenir que, même si j'adore ce couple, je ne sais pas du tout les écrire (autre moi : c'est sympa de prévenir d'avance que ça va être naze -_-). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ ça va être assez fleur bleue, mais je me dis que... bah un d'amour dans ma fiction de brut OwO  
**

 **Petit mot pour Ernessa: Temari et Kankurô ne savent pas que Gaara est leur frère. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'Hinata pourrait le lui dire mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'intégrer, et au vu de ma Hinata, elle n'aurait aucune envie de le lui dire. Elle ne verrait ni l'intérêt, ni le besoin en fait x3 En fait, si quelqu'un devait lui dire, ce serait Shikamaru, qui lui est au courant. J'ai pensé à écrire cette scène, mais elle ne rentrait pas non plus :/ désolée :(  
**

* * *

 **Femme-galère.**

Les talons de Temari claquaient sur le sol du château des Uchiha dans lequel le Clan Nara habitait le temps que Konoha soit rebâtie. La princesse du Royaume du Vent en avait plus qu'assez de cet endroit. L'air était humide, il faisait froid, c'était un climat des plus insupportables. Son désert natal lui manquait. Et pourtant, elle était coincée ici, dans un royaume qui avait écrasé le sien, et elle devait épouser l'héritier d'un clan _secondaire_. Quelle honte ! Elle ne serait jamais capable de faire face à ses nobles ancêtres une fois morte. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Une noble sans importance ? Elle était une princesse, au nom d'Erin ! Étouffant un juron, la jeune femme sortit dans le jardin et inspira un grand l'air froid du matin. Sentant le vent glacer ses os, elle resserra machinalement son kimono et s'assit sur un banc. Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à son frère adoré, Kankurô, marié à une étrangère. Elle serra les dents. Elle devait s'assurer que la lignée royale ne mourût pas. Il lui fallait faire son devoir d'épouse, elle donnerait un enfant à ce maudit paresseux ! Mais elle l'élèverait comme un enfant de son royaume, elle ne le laisserait pas devenir comme son père. Oh non. Temari se le jura, son enfant ne serait pas un misérable paresseux comme Shikamaru Nara l'était. Il serait un fier combattant, digne de ses ancêtres et du Royaume du Vent.

– Ah, t'étais là, femme galère, déclara une voix.

La princesse rouvrit les yeux et les braqua sur l'arrivant. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui l'appelait comme ça. Shikamaru Nara. Temari plissa les yeux lorsque le brun s'assit à côté d'elle. Il se pencha légèrement en avant, ses coudes reposant sur ses cuisses, ses mains pendouillant bêtement dans le vide. Il avait l'air ridicule, et Temari renifla dédaigneusement. Elle le méprisait et le détestait.

– Que veux-tu ? Siffla-t-elle.

– Est-ce que tu me détestes tant que cela ? Demanda-t-il.

– Comment peux-tu en douter ? Ton Royaume a vaincu le mien, et ta chère Générale (elle cracha le mot) a tué mon père. Comment pourrais-je t'apprécier ? Tonna-t-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je ne souhaite que votre mort à tous !

Il l'imita, tout d'un coup animé d'une furie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. L'air crépita soudainement, et Temari déglutit. Les gens calmes étaient terrifiants une fois en colère, car on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec eux.

– C'était la guerre ! Toi qui étais bien installée dans ton château, que sais-tu de la mort et des blessures ? Je suis couvert de cicatrices que je n'avais pas un an auparavant ! Mon meilleur ami s'est fait dévoré sous mes yeux pour me sauver ! Neiji est défiguré pour le restant de ses jours, Lady Hinata et Ino ont perdu leur époux ! Rock Lee est mort et il n'avait pas de famille excepté l'Akatsuki ! Ton cher père a torturé la fille de Lady Hinata ! C'est moi qui devrais haïr ta chance, et pourtant je ne le fais pas ! C'était la guerre, je ne porte aucune rancœur envers ton Royaume !

Ses yeux brillaient de colère et il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise, montrant ses bras couverts de cicatrices boursouflées et de blessures toujours en pleine guérison. Pire, sa puissance, supérieure à la sienne, commençait à se faire ressentir, emplissant l'espace autour d'eux. Temari tressaillit et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait face à un héros national, un membre de l'Akatsuki, un de ceux qui avaient décimé l'armée humaine de son père, un de ceux qui avaient vaincu un Biju. Malgré son âge, l'homme en face d'elle était sans aucun doute un combattant puissant, qu'elle aurait tort de prendre à la légère. Il respirait vite, sa poitrine se bougeant rapidement. Il sembla finir par se rendre qu'il l'avait effrayée, et fit demi-tour, les poings serrés. Temari l'appela, s'en voulant. C'était vrai, il avait raison. Elle n'avait manqué de mourir un nombre incalculable de fois, elle n'avait pas combattu, elle était restée à l'abri. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le juger, de le haïr. Il avait tout fait pour survivre. Il était juste un survivant. Il faisait partie de ceux ayant vaincu un Biju. Que pouvait-elle lui reprocher en fin de compte ? D'avoir survécu ?

– Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle.

Mais il était déjà parti. Temari soupira et se laissa retomber sur le banc. Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Elle se sentait horrible, infâme de lui avoir crié dessus, de l'avoir blâmé pour une guerre que son Royaume avait perdu, alors qu'il avait perdu des amis, et était probablement traumatisé à vie. Son père lui manquait - elle serait une menteuse si elle le niait - mais était-ce lui qui l'avait tué ? Non. C'était Hinata Hyuga et si elle voulait haïr un membre de l'Akatsuki, c'est cette femme qu'elle devrait détester.

* * *

La nuit venant, Temari fut réveillée par un bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Intriguée, la princesse se leva, enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus sa robe blanche, ses chaussures, et quitta sa chambre, un chandelier à la main. Éclairant difficilement le couloir devant elle, elle eût du mal à trouver son chemin, mais finit par trouver la source du bruit. Il s'agissait de Shikamaru, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, assis dans la grande salle, une bouteille de vin posée devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers elle, et aussitôt, il devint furieux.

– Va-t'en ! Tonna-t-il avant de prendre une autre gorgée du liquide.

Elle le fixa tristement. Il était désespéré, et commençait à être éméché. Mais la princesse ne trouva plus le courage de le blâmer. Il était simplement traumatisé par ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce devait être affreux, et Temari ne ressentait à ce moment précis que de la compassion pour cet homme, plus jeune qu'elle, qui avait déjà connu l'horreur de la guerre. Elle s'approcha donc de lui lentement, et posa le chandelier sur la table.

– Mais dégage bordel ! Tu me gaves avec ton air de conne ! _Casse-toi_! Hurla-t-il.

– Je suis ici pour t'épouser. Mon devoir est de veiller sur toi, de t'épauler lorsque tu en auras besoin, et de t'aimer. Tu ne peux me blâmer parce que je le fais.

– M'aimer ? Ricana-t-il. Laisse-moi rire ! Regarde ! Ordonna-t-il en se mettant torse nu.

Temari retint un cri de surprise et d'horreur, se forçant à conserver une attitude neutre. Il était horriblement balafré. Ses bras avaient clairement été broyé puis ressoudé, et son torse portait toujours des bandages. Une longue cicatrice créé par une coupure de vent traversait son torse et remontait dans son cou. Il avait également des traces de brûlures, dont elle ne voulait pas connaître l'origine.

– Comment veux-tu aimer ça ? Lâcha-t-il amer. Comment veux-tu aimer un homme qui se réveille nuit après nuit en faisant des cauchemars plus horribles les uns que les autres ?

La princesse s'approcha et l'enlaça, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Shikamaru se figea dans ses bras, ne sachant apparemment pas comment réagir. Elle colla son visage contre son torse, caressant son dos. Elle sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique, elle entendait le muscle battre le rythme de la vie de Shikamaru. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant le son.

– Je me moque des cicatrices. Enfin non. Elles font de toi ce que tu es. Elles font partie de toi, Shikamaru Nara. Alors tu as intérêt à les aimer et les arborer fièrement. Quant à tes cauchemars, ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui, je les chasserai tous, conclut-elle en l'embrassant.

Il fallut un instant au héros national pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais il finit par répondre au baiser, et Temari sourit contre ses lèvres. Elle ne le haïssait pas. Elle l'adorait.

* * *

Le mariage eût lieu à Konoha, trois mois plus tard. Shikamaru écouta distraitement Konan récitait les paroles habituelles avant de les déclarer mari et femme. Aussitôt, le Jounin embrassa sa femme, la serrant contre lui. Les invités applaudirent et le membre de l'Akatsuki jura qu'il pouvait entendre Kiba siffler. Il relâcha Temari et se tourna vers les gens présents. Les membres de l'Akatsuki dans leur manteau reconnaissable (qu'il portait également, les Yamanaka refusant catégoriquement qu'il portât autre chose), l'Hokage (qui était à présent enceinte), tout son Clan et les autres Clans secondaires. Une petite délégation du Royaume du Vent était également venue, mais elle se faisait discrète et restait assez isolée. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, et il y avait seulement deux soldats. Aucun noble ne s'était déplacé. Seulement des danseurs et des musiciens pour égayer la fête, mais ils n'osaient clairement pas prendre la parole. Temari les comprenait. Un mot de travers, un sous-entendu qui ne convenait pas à l'Hokage, et l'Akatsuki les réduirait en miettes. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ladite Akatsuki. Les membres étaient rassemblés entre eux, leur manteau si reconnaissable ouvert sur leurs habits d'apparat. Menaçant mais gracieux. Elle déglutit lorsque son regard se posa sur l'assassin de son père. Hinata Hyuga. Générale, ancienne Assassin Royale, détentrice du si craint et respecté Byakugan, cette femme était un monstre, et Temari sentit son cœur se serrer. Même si elle le désirait, elle ne pourrait venger son père. Non seulement la brune la tuerait en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, mais la petite fille gambadant joyeusement autour d'elle avec un chien et un petit garçon à peine plus jeune était l'argument le plus fort. Comment pourrait-elle décemment condamner cet enfant, qui avait été torturée, à l'orphelinat ? Ce serait cruel. De plus, la vengeance ne ramènerait pas son père. Cela ne ferait que nourrir le cercle vicieux de la haine. Et Temari comptait bien y mettre fin.

Lorsque le couple tout juste marié atteignit le bas des marches du temple d'Erin, il fut temps d'ouvrir leurs présents de mariage, que les Clans présents apportèrent les uns après les autres. Le Clan Yamanaka offrit, comme à son habitude d'après Shikamaru, des vêtements splendides que Temari admira, émerveillée. Les couturières du Royaume du Vent devraient venir étudier ici l'art de la broderie ! Le Clan Inuzuka leur confia à chacun une épée aux lames d'argent, gravée à la main. Le Clan Akamichi leur présenta des bijoux colorés rappelant ceux du royaume de Temari, et la jeune femme sentit légèrement sa gorge se serrer à l'idée que son frère ne soit pas là pour voir son mariage. Enfin, la délégation du Royaume du Vent leur offrit des éventails géants, très utiles en combat et très réputé dans son Royaume d'origine. Temari sautilla sur place et testa immédiatement son éventail. Elle avait appris à les utiliser, à Suna, et rêvait d'en faire usage : elle adorait ces armes. Ouvrant l'arme au maximum, elle se tourna vers une espace vide du jardin et prit son élan, faisant appel à son chakra. Elle n'était pas une combattante, loin de là, mais elle avait tout de même appris à se défendre. A quoi bon avoir du chakra si c'était pour ne pas savoir l'utiliser ?

– _Futon ! Ôkakeami !_

Aussitôt, du vent s'échappa de l'éventail et souffla violemment, balayant brutalement le jardin sur une centaine de mètres. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les invités, souriante, fière d'elle. Bien entendu, elle n'avait le niveau de l'Akatsuki, mais elle ne se débrouillerait pas trop mal pour une princesse selon ses critères. Shikamaru tressaillit légèrement. Jamais il ne prendrait cette femme-galère à la légère, surtout si elle avait un éventail à la main : c'était visiblement son arme préférée. Une main tapota son épaule et il se tourna vers son interlocuteur, qui se trouva être Kiba, qui souriait à pleines dents. Neiji était à côté, riant à voix basse également, étirant ses lèvres et son visage à moitié brûlé.

– Eh ben t'es pas rendu, ironisa l'Inuzuka. Enfin, j'dis ça mais Hanabi est pas mal, quand elle veut.

– Je ne commenterai pas la colère de l'Hokage, grommela Shikamaru.

– Gyahaha ! Ça, c'est mon privilège, ricana l'Inuzuka.

Termari les rejoignit, son éventail dans les bras, heureuse de son cadeau et Hinata Hyuga s'approcha enfin, son présent avec elle, sa fille et un chien sur les talons. Temari la détailla rapidement. Son manteau à présent légendaire était ouvert sur un kimono rouge sombre, un pantalon noir et des bottes en cuir. Un poignard était attaché à sa taille, et elle tenait deux rapières, que la princesse reconnu immédiatement : c'était les rapières de Gaara, l'ancien Apprenti Assassin Royal qui était mort durant l'affrontement contre Kurama. La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille, Himawari, dont les cheveux étaient sans aucun doute ceux de Gaara, et déglutit. Quelle adorable enfant. Il était étonnant que deux être si puissants, terrifiants et dangereux aient donné naissance à une petite fille aussi adorable, au sourire immortel.

– Lady Nara, c'est pour vous, déclara la Générale en lui tendant les deux rapières, faisant sursauter la princesse. Elles appartenaient à Gaara, et je pensais que, ses épées qu'il a utilisé pour vous protéger devraient vous revenir.

– Merci, Lady Hyuga. Elles sont très belles, déclara Temari en s'inclinant devant sa supérieure hiérarchique.

La Générale hocha raidement la tête, visiblement peu intéressée par ses remerciements (Temari avait toujours l'impression que cette femme était constamment désintéressée du monde autour d'elle), et se tourna vers Shikamaru, avant d'esquisser un sourire. Elle lui donna alors le poignard qui était attaché à sa taille. Temari jeta un coup d'œil à l'arme. Sa lame était argentée, et sur sa garde noire et rouge était gravée le symbole du Clan Nara.

– Ceci est pour toi, Shikamaru, déclara-t-elle. Je m'excuse que ce ne soit qu'un poignard.

– Je vous remercie, Lady Hinata. Cette arme est très belle et je suis bien plus doué avec un poignard que n'importe quelle autre arme, déclara Shikamaru.

– Juste Hinata, répondit la Lady.

Puis elle fit demi-tour et repartit s'asseoir, sa fille dans ses bras, le chien à ses pieds. Elle s'installa aux côtés des membres de l'Akatsuki et entreprit de discuter avec eux. Temari sourit et posa ses présents avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru et prit sa main avant de l'entraîner là où il y avait un peu de place pour danser. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la délégation de son pays, et les invités comprirent sa demande du regard. Se dirigeant vers les musiciens, ils empruntèrent timidement leurs instruments et aussitôt, les musiques joyeuses du Royaume du Vent s'élevèrent dans le ciel, accompagnant la voix de Temari. Elle força Shikamaru à danser et remarqua avec joie que les deux veuves entreprenaient de danser ensembles, leurs enfants dans leurs bras. Rapidement, l'Hokage et son mari les rejoignirent et, bientôt, tout le monde dansait comme dans son royaume natal. Temari fut encore plus ravie d'entendre Hinata et sa fille chanter avec elle, et eût une dernière pensée en souriant avant de ne plus penser à rien et de simplement profiter.

Cet endroit était son nouveau chez elle. Elle était à la maison, auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle comptait bien vivre heureuse.

* * *

 **Voilà ^^ C'était le petit OS sur Temari et Shikamaru ^^ il parlait peut être un peu trop d'Hinata, mais je pensais que c'était important de montrer les sentiments de Temari envers l'assassin de son père. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^**


	2. Jiraiya

**Salut ^^ Je suis de retour, avec cette fois un OS sur Jiraiya ^^ Il parle ici uniquement d'Hinata, parce qu'elle la personne dont il est le plus proche (logique en même temps xD) ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D Par contre, je vous préviens, record de l'OS le plus court au monde x) je voulais faire un truc court, mais qui soit juste… mignon ^^**

 **Réponse à Ernessa : je suis contente que cet OS t'ait plus ! J'ai un peu stressé parce que je suis totalement incapable d'écrire sur Shikamaru et Temari (pas faute d'avoir essayé de faire des fictions sur eux -_-'') xD Oui, Temari revoit occasionnellement son frère, ils s'écrivent plus qu'ils ne se voient x3 J'espère que ce nouvel OS te plaira ^^**

* * *

 **Jiraiya.**

Tu étais si belle et si petite lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Une enfant avec un grand sourire et des yeux innocents mais portant quelque chose d'important : l'envie de vivre. C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de devenir mon apprentie et que, jour après jour, tu t'es améliorée, apprenant à te battre, te dissimuler, concocter des poisons et des remèdes. Je t'ai enseignée la maîtrise de l'eau et de la foudre, le maniement du poignard – pour lequel tu as un don incroyable. Tu as rapidement compris comment fonctionne le monde des Assassins. Pas de sentiments, pas de pitié, pas d'attachements. Mais malgré la résistance de l'esprit, le cœur est toujours à la recherche de compagnie, de quelqu'un pour le compléter et l'aimer. Et, comme mon cœur a choisi Tsunade dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur elle, le tien a choisi Gaara.

Si tu savais, ma toute petite fille, à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir frappée. Si tu savais, ma chère enfant, à quel point j'étais en réalité inquiet que l'Hokage ne te chasse. Si tu savais, ma petite Hinata, à quel point j'aurais été malheureux de te perdre. Tu as fait le bonheur de mes vieux jours. Te voir grandir, apprendre, réussir ou échouer a été ma plus grande joie. Te consoler lorsque tu faisais des cauchemars, panser tes blessures et soigner tes plaies a été ma plus grande fierté. T'entendre rire à mes blagues vicieuses, chanter ou jouer du piano pour devenir une Lady parfaite a été mon plus bonheur.

T'amener au temple d'Erin pour ton mariage aurait été plus que merveilleux. Ç'aurait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Menacer Gaara d'une mort lente et douloureuse s'il te faisait du mal m'aurait donné l'impression d'être ton père. Le rassurer lors de ton accouchement m'aurait donné l'impression d'être son beau-père. Porter ton enfant dans mes bras et l'entendre m'aurait l'impression d'être grand-père. Vous voir tous les trois m'aurait donné l'impression d'avoir une famille. Cela aurait fait le bonheur des derniers jours du vieil homme que je suis. Et si ce jour venait à venir, peut être même aurais-je été aux côté de Tsunade.

Mais aujourd'hui, ma toute petite, je me meurs. Je sens de moins en moins mon corps. Je suis condamné, je le sais. Tu m'appelles « Papa ». Si tu savais comme cela réchauffe mon cœur. Ne pleure pas, mon enfant. Ne sois pas triste, ma fille. Je m'en vais aux Plaines Dorées, je t'y attendrai. Je dînerai auprès de mon maître et de mes camarades tombés au combat. Pardonne-moi de t'abandonner, d'être égoïste, juste cette fois. Il y a des milliers de choses que j'aimerais te dire, te faire découvrir et faire avec toi. Mais je n'ai pas le temps. Je pars en paix. Je te confie le Royaume. Je sais que tu arriveras à le protéger. Mais surtout, avant tout, je te confie mon rêve de liberté.

Hinata, ma chère fille, si tu savais comme je t'aime.

* * *

 **Voilà ^^ C'est fini pour Jiraiya ^^ est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je voulais vraiment que Jiraiya aime Hinata comme si c'était sa fille ^^ dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **PS : je viens de remarquer je poste toujours mes chapitres tard OwO'''''' faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de me rappeler que j'ai des trucs à poster qu'à partir de 23h xD**


	3. Shukaku

**Coucou ! Voici un chapitre sur Shukaku x3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ les phrases en italique sont les réponses de Gaara, puisque ce dernier entend _absolument tout_ ce que dit Shukaku dans ce chapitre. Et non Shukaku n'a pas vu Gaara et Hinata faire l'amour x3 Gaara peut "couper les ponts" à Shukaku, c'est-à-dire l'empêcher de voir et entendre ce qui se passe dehors.  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre Trois : Shukaku.**

Des yeux trop blancs, des cheveux trop noirs. Un visage trop innocent, un esprit trop corrompu. Un contraste ambulant, cette gosse. Bien différente de toi gamin. Toi, tu ressembles à un taré, et t'es un taré. _Oui, parce que c'est entièrement ma faute._ Ça résonne dans ton crâne petit. Probablement parce que t'es débile.

Bref.

J'aimerais bien la tuer, pas toi ? À quoi son sang a-t-il goût ? C'est tentant. Enfin, faut se retenir. Le vieux de Konoha est ridiculement balèze, pour un humain. Aucune chance que tu l'emporte si tu la butes pour me filer son sang. On crèverait ensembles, je renaîtrai cent ans plus tard, et la gamine serait morte. Paye ton ratage total.

Yippee ki-yay.

Elle est mignonne pour une humaine. Sûrement. Pas que j'y connais pas grand-chose, au standard de beauté humain. Mais elle, pour moi, elle est jolie. Jeune, mais jolie. Si elle était mature… t'en penses quoi gamin ? Vivement que tu découvres le plaisir solitaire. Ou pas vraiment solitaire, je suis là. Ouais non en fait, évite.

Beurk.

Elle se bat bien. Et gracieusement par-dessus le marché. On dirait qu'elle danse. Ah, et elle prend son pied en menaçant l'Otokage. Je l'aime bien, cette gamine. Sérieux, si je dois me taper une humaine version Kurama, je me tape elle. Franchement, gamin, elle est chouette, cette petite.

Wou-ouh.

Ah elle a grandi. Elle est encore plus jolie. Et vachement bien foutue, s'il-vous-plaît ! En plus, avec toi qu'es amoureux d'elle (butez-moi, c'est quoi cette déclaration de merde) je suis sûr de pouvoir la mater un peu. Oh putain mais vous baisez là ! Eh les gars je suis là ! Sérieux, Gaara, fais partager, t'es pas cool ! Sale gosse tu m'as coupée les yeux et les oreilles ! Tch. C'est moi qui t'ai fait ton cours d'éducation sexuelle je te rappelle ! (Parce que c'est pas l'autre qui allait lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, pour ceux que ça intéresse.)

 _Ta gueule._

Prends ton pied et ferme-la, veux-tu ? Gosse de merde. Aucun respect, je vous jure. Bon en même temps, je te comprends. Quinze ans sans dormir parce que sinon je te pique son corps, et à m'écouter t'expliquer comment tuer des gens et en te droguant au sang (ils m'ont enfermés, ils se démerdent pour me filer ma dose de violence, rien à foutre), avec en rab six ans de torture psychologique par ton oncle, la vie t'a vraiment pas à la bonne. J'adore être un connard violent sociopathe destructeur chaotique.

Sinon.

Je-vais-buter-le-salaud-qui-l'a-violée-laisse-moi-sortir-de-là-je-vais-tous-les-tuer-promis-je-la-touche-pas. _Non !_ LAISSE-MOI SORTIR DE LA ! DONNE-MOI SON SANG JE VAIS LE SAIGNER COMME UN PORC ! JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX ! JE VAIS LE CASTRER ! JE VAIS LE RÉDUIRE EN CHARPIE ! _J'ai. Dit. NON !_

MISÉRABLE GAMIN !

Oh ils l'ont décapité. Eh, gamin, tu veux pas qu'on récupère sa tête ? Tu pourrais t'entraîner au lancer de couteaux dessus. _Et je fais ça comment ?_ Sais pas, débrouille-toi. Prends la et bute ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord. _Si on pouvait éviter un incident diplomatique, ce serait pas mal. Buter nos poursuivants serait amusant, mais on s'en lasserait au bout d'un moment._ C'est faux, ce serait trop chouette, y aurait plein de sang et de morts. _Oui bon, fais pas chier, j'ai juste pas envie._

Froussard.

Ah elle était enceinte. Ah elle a perdu le bébé. Ah elle a perdu son père. Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang. Cette fois-ci, j'espère qu'on pourra le – ah ben elle l'a buté toute seule. Elle gère, ta copine, gamin. Belle, forte, cruelle, intelligente et pas flippée par ma présence. Je suis amoureux.

Génial.

Je suis amoureux d'une humaine. Vas-y Kurama, moque-toi, je sais que t'en as envie même si t'es pas au courant. Hun. Je crois sérieusement que Mère a tout fait pour que je sois ravagé du crâne. Le pire c'est que je suis au courant que je suis fou. Du coup, l'avantage, c'est que comme je suis fou, j'aime être fou.

Logique.

Tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, tue Baki, **TUE-LE !**

Bien joué.

Coucou c'est nous, on est de retour ! Je sonne comme une pute des bas-fonds de Suna. Butez-moi. Elle est borgne ? Gé-nial. Oh tu te maries c'est trop mignon ! Je suis presque ému ! (Mais quand même pas, faut pas abuser) Eh gamin, vous allez faire quoi pendant la nuit de noces ? Tu devrais boire son sang. Au moins un peu, voir quel goût il a. Je sais que t'en as envie. Tu attends quoi ? Allez, prends lui un peu de sang. Ça fait presque un an que tu ne m'as pas donné de sang. Je veux du sang. Je veux plein de sang. Du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang, du sang. DU SANG ! DONNE-MOI DU SANG !

Du sang.

Il y a du sang partout. Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Enfin ! Allez, écrase-les dans le sable, tue les tous ! Donne-moi du sang ! Encore plus ! Fais-toi pardonner pour ces dernières années ! Allez, encore ! Donne-moi en plus ! J'en veux encore ! Là, y en a un qui s'échappe ! Allez, allez, allez ! Allez c'est la Pleine Lune j'ai faim ! Nourris-moi, donne-moi plus de sang ! Encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore, encore. **ENCORE !**

Miam.

Alors là tu rêves Kurama ! Pas touche à ma jolie demoiselle ! Gaara, on échange ! Je vais le latter. Si c'est moi au contrôle, je récupère presque tous mes pouvoirs. _Mais bien sûr. Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance._ FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS SALE MORVEUX ! Bon garçon.

Géronimo !

Et putain voilà que je crève comme une merde. J'avais zappé que mon corps était mortel. Mais au moins, je sais qu'Hinata va se charger de le buter. On se réveillera dans cent ans, et il arrêtera probablement de casser les couilles. C'est pas son premier caprice. Oh, la gamine aux cheveux roses me garde en vie pour que je puisse dire au revoir. C'est sympa.

Youpi.

Hinata prend ma main. C'est bizarre, de la sentir contre moi. Surtout avec toi qui agonise au fond de mon/ton crâne, gamin. Elle chiale. Arrête de pleurer, chérie, ou je vais déprimer aussi. Allez, pardon, mais je l'embrasse, au moins une fois. Ça a le goût des larmes, du sang et je devrais trouver ça dégueulasse, mais c'est le goût d'Hinata, et je m'en fous, parce que moi aussi je l'aime, gamin.

On t'aime, Hinata.

On crève, mais on l'aime. Tous les deux, aussi déglingués et fous qu'on est, on l'aime, pas vrai, gamin ? On l'adore, on veut la protéger, rester à ses côtés. Et moi, même si j'étais au fond de ton crâne, gamin, c'était chouette. Même si je la touchais pas, même si elle m'aime pas, je m'en fiche, c'était chouette. Parce qu'avec elle, j'avais pas l'impression d'être constamment ravagé du crâne, elle est ma jolie femme faite d'or blanc, solide comme l'acier et belle comme une poupée de porcelaine. Tu penses pareil, pas vrai gamin ?

 _Ouais… Salut Shukaku…_

Oh. C'est la première fois que tu me parles de toi-même. C'est aussi la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom en t'adressant à moi. Je suis content, ça me fait plaisir. Je crois que ma deuxième mort n'est pas tant à chier que ça, j'imagine. On se revoit dans mille ans, ça marche, gamin à la con ? Rate pas le rendez-vous. Allez….

Salut Gaara.

* * *

 **D'après internet, c'est comme ça que "Yippee Ki-yay" s'écrit mais honnêtement, j'en sais rien du tout x) du coup si c'est mal orthographié... Dîtes-le moi je le corrigerai ^^**


	4. Tsunade

**C'est au tour de Tsunade de passer xD j'avais envie de parler de quelqu'un d'autre qui connaissait Jiraiya, et d'un personne qui n'était pas directement important dans l'histoire. Donc Tsunade xD Et pis j'adore Tsunade x3**

 **Réponse aux reviews de Shinedai :** **Je suis contente que les OS te plaisent ! Je n'étais pas du tout sûre de moi lorsque j'ai écrit sur Temari, simplement parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude OwO si je le faisais plus souvent, peut être que je m'en sortirais mieux OwO quant à l'OS sur Jiraiya, c'est en réalité le premier que j'ai écrit et imaginé, mais j'ai d'abord voulu poster celui sur Temari et Shikamaru pour Ernessa ^^ j'espère que celui ci te plaira aussi :D**

* * *

 **Tsunade Senju.**

Espèce d'idiot. Pauvre crétin, sale vieillard sans cervelle. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de clamser comme ça ? Dans les bras de ta fille, en plus ! Vieux con, va ! T'as vu dans quel était tu la laisses ? Abruti va. Et puis moi, tu as pensé à moi ? Je suis censée faire quoi, maintenant que tu es mort ? Imbécile ! Attends que je te rejoigne : je vais t'éclater la gueule sombre crétin. Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe !

Putain de merde. Crever comme ça. Ça se fait pas, ça, Jiraiya. Tu me manques déjà. Et en plus t'as demandé à la petiote de veiller sur moi. Tu serais pas un peu gonflé, par hasard ? Elle a assez de merde comme ça. Viol suivi d'une fausse-couche. Moi, qui suis déjà vieille et forte, je n'ai plus rien à apporter à ce maudit monde. Shizune peut tout faire à ma place. Crétin. Je vais t'apprendre moi, à nous laisser toutes les deux derrière. Espèce de dégénéré égoïste. Je ne te pardonnerai de nous avoir laissées, toutes les deux, ici. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu comprends, Jiraiya ? Crois-moi, je vais te faire la gueule : tu aurais intérêt à te faire pardonner.

J'ai pris ta place, tu sais ? C'est en secret, certes, mais je veille sur ta gamine. Je veux pas qu'elle connaisse une mort aussi nulle que toi. Je fais ton boulot. Tch. Sale crétin. Me laisser un boulot aussi compliquée parce que _bordel_ qu'est-ce qu'elle aime se foutre dans des situations pas possible celle-là ! Et vas-y que j'suis empoisonnée, et vas-y que j'perds un œil. Tch. Elle m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, cette gosse. C'est bien ton héritière, tiens ! Toujours à faire n'importe quoi pour un foutu Royaume qui se moque bien de ce qui pourrait vous arriver.

Enfin, y a du bon dans tout ça. Les Assassins Royaux sont libres, mon cher. Comme tu le voulais. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour voir ça. Pour voir le regard de ta fille alors qu'elle ouvrait son Académie. Alors qu'elle fondait, sans le savoir, les plus grands héros nationaux de tous les temps derrière le ramassis de crétins finis que formait ton Ordre à la con. Dis-moi, Jiraiya, tu peux voir tout ça, depuis là où tu es ? J'espère. Parce que là, y a ta gosse qui se marie. Avec le gamin de Suna – il est bizarre, d'ailleurs, celui-là, il a pas de sourcils et ça me perturbe – en plus. Il me fait un peu flipper, avec sa gueule de déterré et son expression digne d'une pierre tombale mais j'm'en fiche pas mal. Il regarde ta petite comme si c'était le plus beau trésor au monde. Et il a intérêt. Sinon je lui refais le portrait.

Leur gamine est toute mignonne aussi. D'ailleurs, t'aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai débarqué pour le récupérer quand elle accouchait, c'était hilarant. Quand il a appris que le bébé arrivait, je suis presque sûr qu'il a failli s'évanouir au vu de sa gueule de zombie avant de se reprendre et de nous téléporter – Sakura, lui et moi – là-bas en deux secondes montre en main. Bizarre mais doué, le gamin. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Même s'il parle tout seul.

Bref.

T'en fais pas, Jiraiya. Je prends ta place et je m'occupe d'eux.

Mais franchement, me laisser un taf pareil… T'es gonflé ! M'enfin. Je peux bien faire ça pour toi. Tu m'as sauvée la mise tellement de fois, je peux bien m'assurer que le royaume se casse pas la gueule maintenant que t'es plus là pour le faire. Tu sais, même si j'ai épousé Dan, il m'intéressait pas vraiment. Il était gentil, simple, et n'a jamais été mauvais envers moi. Je crois que tu lui faisais trop peur de toute façon, avec ton épée. Non. Celui que j'aurais aimé épouser, c'est toi. Tu me faisais tellement rire et sourire, alors que tu protégeais le royaume. Tu te souviens de l'époque durant laquelle on était gamin ? Orochimaru, toi et moi. Sous les yeux de ma mère et de votre maître à tous les deux, le vieux Lophé. Que j'aimerais revenir à cette époque. Mais je peux pas, et vous êtes tous les deux morts et enterrés. Et moi, je suis seule à Konoha. Je regarde la fille de la nouvelle Hokage grandir, devenir une Lady des plus mignonnes. Je lis les lettres que ta fille m'envoie, et les dessins de la petite.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'on a récupéré les gosses, après la guerre, je crois bien que c'était le spectacle le plus épouvantable que j'avais jamais vu. Ta fille chialait et hurlait de désespoir, si fort que ça me vrillait les tympans et j'ai failli être malade. Elle berçait le corps du gamin du désert. C'était pas juste. À croire qu'elle en avait pas assez chié. Sans sa petite, je crois qu'on aurait dû l'assommer pour la décrocher du cadavre. Le gamin Uchiha aussi, était mort. Celui qui avait une âme de chevalier. Et le gosse Hyuga ! Un vrai miraculé. Il a le corps brûlé à soixante pour cents, et des cicatrices à vie. Le petit excité aussi, il a claqué. Il avait même pas de famille, et sans la dévotion de l'Akatsuki, il se serait fait enterré tout seul. Ils se sont tous ramenés, blessés, à moitié comateux et défoncé à la douleur, pour regarder leur ami se faire enterrer chez les Uchiha, puisque Mikoto, dernière de son Clan avec le petit Madara, a accueilli sa tombe.

Bref.

Un sacré de n'importe quoi, tout ça. Et toi, tu m'as laissé tout ça sur les bras.

Franchement Jiraiya, t'es gonflé que t'en peux plus.

Mais je m'en fous. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Parce que je t'aime.

* * *

 **Parce qu'Hinata n'était pas la seule à tenir énormément à Jiraiya, et qu'ils sont une sorte de GaaHina qui n'a pas fonctionné ^^ si Gaara et Hinata n'avait pas pu finir ensembles comme ils l'ont fait, ils seraient devenus comme ça, sûrement ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	5. Karura

**Je vous présente la maman de Gaara :D Karura est un personnage si peu important dans le manga et mon histoire alors qu'en vrai je la respecte beaucoup OwO genre sa volonté elle a survécu en mode "OSEF la mort c'est pour les faibles" et voilà x) brefouille :3 ça se concentre sur elle et Gaara, et on fait mention d'Hinata vite fait mais bon :3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Karura.**

 _Royaume du vent._

Karura savait parfaitement que Gaara ne lui portait aucun amour, ou le moindre intérêt. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. En tant que mère, elle savait que son enfant ne l'aimait pas, et elle en souffrait énormément. Mais jamais elle ne se plaignit et entreprit d'ailleurs de lui montre son amour chaque qu'elle en aurait l'occasion, même s'il ignorait que c'était elle. Lorsque c'était son anniversaire, elle faisait préparer son plat préféré, et le lui faisait porter dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il aimait la solitude et le silence. Lorsque Rasa avait scellé le Biju Shukaku dans le corps de son enfant, Karura était certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais autant détesté une personne de son existence. Elle savait bien pourquoi il l'avait fait. La déesse Erin l'avait ordonné en personne, et leur avait envoyé de l'assistance. Les Biju Kokuo et Matatabi avait combattu Shukaku trois jours et trois nuits durant, avant que, grâce aux connaissances du maître de Baki en fuinjutsu, il fût scellé dans le corps de son bébé, de son petit prince.

Elle ne put même pas l'élever, et c'était pour cela qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Qu'il n'aimait personne. Et pourtant, un soir, elle fût sûre que son fils aimait. C'était un soir de pleine lune et, comme à chaque fois, elle savait qu'il serait proche d'un animal sauvage, assoiffé de sang et de violence. Il avait treize ans et était rentré d'une mission à l'étranger trois semaines auparavant. Rassemblant son courage, la reine quitta le lit qu'elle partageait avec son époux honni et descendit les escaliers qui la séparait de la chambre de Gaara. Elle toqua, mais on ne répondit pas. À la place, elle entendait une voix parlait. Elle entra alors et trouva Gaara allongé sur le dos, au sol, les yeux écarquillés et tournés vers la pleine lune. Il riait, un rire fou, semblable à un caquètement, et parlait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

– Eeeh ? Tu as dit quoi ? (il y eut une pause) Oooh… Pas con… Ça me dit bien de tuer tout le monde ! Ricana-t-il. Comme ça… je pourrais aller chercher Hinata… Ma jolie Hinata…

Il explosa de rire et Karura laissa échapper un couinement de peur. Gaara se figea et roula sur son ventre, posant sur elle ses yeux vides. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à qui elle était. Il ricana à nouveau et se redressa. Le vent tournoyait, et le sable dansait autour de lui. Karura resserra sa prise sur son chandelier. Oserait-il…?

– G-Gaara ! Appela-t-elle.

– Oh mais c'est la reiiiine ! Vous voulez quoiiiii ? Faut que j'crève quiiiiii ?

Sa voix traînait énormément à la fin de ses phrases, même pour un habitant du Royaume du vent. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Shukaku endommageait gravement la santé mentale de son fils. Et elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et son estomac se tordre. Son impuissance lui donnait envie de vomir.

– Je sais que Shukaku te tourmente les nuits de pleine lune. Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. Comme tu rentres de mission, je me disais que ce pourrait être pire qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Shukakuuu ? Oooh… Mais je m'amuse bien moiiiii !

– Gaara, ressaisis-toi !

– Mais je vais bieeeeen ! Alooooors ? Vous voulez quoiiiiii ?

– Je veux que tu te sentes bien. Gaara, s'il-te-plaît, essaie de contrôler le Biju.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il s'était mis à chanter et dansait avec un clone de sable, qui avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux. Du sable formait des instruments qui bougeaient d'eux-mêmes et Karura plaqua une main sur sa bouche, terrifiée. C'était affreux, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait complètement perdu pied. Elle était paralysée par l'effroi, mais son esprit tournait en rond. Que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle quérir l'aide de Baki ? Il était à une réunion avec Rasa, et la reine ne doutait pas que des prostituées et beaucoup de vin étaient impliqués. Elle serra les dents et tenta de se ressaisir lorsque Gaara poussa un cri de douleur. Un cri long, désespéré, qui ne faiblissait pas. Il était à genoux, et se tenait la tête, emmêlant ses cheveux rouge sang, la tête levée vers le plafond et les yeux écarquillés. Le sable tournoyait violemment, et menaçait de tout détruire dans la pièce. Karura resta immobile, médusée et terrifiée, puis, lorsqu'un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de son fils, elle tomba à genoux à côté de lui et l'attira sur ses genoux.

– Chut… tout va bien… Je suis là…

– Agh… J'ai mal… Du sang… Il me faut du sang… Je veux du sang…

Semblable à une machine, il se releva brutalement et courut sur le balcon avant de sauter. Karura poussa un cri de terreur et se pencha. Il avait atterri sans aucune difficulté en bas. La reine serra les dents et sortit en courant de la chambre. Il fallait que Baki calmât Gaara, avant que Shukaku ne se libérât. N'ayant cure de ses cheveux en bataille et de son attitude qui n'avait rien d'une reine, elle débarqua dans la salle de « réunion » des deux hommes, décidant d'ignorer leur nudité et leur occupation, bien qu'elle les maudit silencieusement.

– Baki-dono, venez vite ! Shukaku va prendre le contrôle !

Une minute plus tard, l'Assassin Royal était vêtu et courrait dans les jardins, la reine sur les talons, à la recherche de celui qui aurait dû être un prince. Lorsqu'ils le trouvèrent, Karura sentit son cœur rater un battement et faillit défaillir. Qu'avaient-ils fait à son enfant ?

Gaara était debout, couvert de sang, une dizaine de cadavres à ses pieds. Il souriait largement, et riait tout en chantonnant une comptine pour enfant. Visiblement incapable de les remarquer, il leva les yeux vers la lune et écarta les bras. Le vent se leva et le sable tourbillonna. Baki plaça son bras devant Karura en guise de protection, et la reine plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Erin toute-puissante, l'esprit de son fils était-il condamné ?

– Regarde Shukakuuuuu ! T'as vuuuu ? Je t'ai donné pleeeeeeeein de saaaaang ! Je peux dormiiiiir ? Alleeeez, s'il-te-plaîîîîîîîît ! (il y eut une pause) Pauvre con vaaa ! Pour la peine, j'me caaaasse ! Lâcha-t-il avant de se tourner vers Karura et Baki, et la reine comprit à son regard qu'il venait de se rendre compte de leur présence et que son esprit reprenait le contrôle, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui. Ah… J'ai encore craqué. Oups ! Rit-il. Bah. Je nettoie et je vais prendre un bain, déclara-t-il.

Le sable broya les corps, aspira le sang et forma une gourde dans son dos. Puis l'apprenti couvert de sang disparut dans une petite tornade de sable. Karura tremblait d'effroi. Que s'était-il passé ?

– Il s'est calmé… constata Baki. Cela n'arrive pas souvent mais cela veut dire que le contrôle de Gaara s'améliore. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé, Votre Altesse. Soyez assuré qu'il sera puni pour ses actions.

– Non ! Je vous l'interdis ! s'écria, hystérique, Karura Gaara n'a pas besoin d'être puni. Il… Il a besoin d' _aide_.

– Votre Altesse, seul l'Assassin Royal peut décider du châtiment de son Apprenti. Il sera puni, et c'est ainsi.

– Alors soyez maudit. Et ne vous présentez plus jamais devant moi ou mes enfants. Si vous approchez de Temari ou Kankuro, je vous ferai écarteler vif, siffla Karura avant de partir.

Alors qu'elle remontait dans sa chambre, elle se demanda de quelle façon on pouvait punir Gaara. Il était intouchable, physiquement parlant. Le frapper était impossible. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle prévint Rasa qu'elle refusait que Baki s'adressât à nouveau à elle, et qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir près de leurs enfants. Le Kazekage haussa les épaules et se coucha. La reine serra les poings et s'allongea rageusement, sentant son estomac se tordre et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes silencieuses. Elle les maudissait ! Rasa et Baki mourraient avant elle, et dans d'horribles souffrances ! Elle ne les pardonnerait pas pour ce qu'ils avaient fait de Gaara. Le lendemain, elle comprit la punition de Gaara. Il ne mangea pas. Durant trois jours. Il pouvait seulement boire et ce, malgré son entraînement. Karura pleura lorsqu'elle comprit. Elle pleura longtemps, enfermée dans son cabinet personnel, et refusa de manger. Elle partagerait sa punition. Chaque fois qu'il serait puni, elle ne mangerait pas non plus.

* * *

Alors qu'elle pensait que Gaara et elle n'échangeraient jamais plus que le strict nécessaire, il se présenta, deux jours après la pleine lune, de lui-même. Il toqua à la porte de son cabinet, un plateau de nourriture dans les bras. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise, et le laissa s'installer. Il posa le plateau et croisa les bras, ses yeux aussi froids qu'à l'accoutumée.

– Mangez.

– Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle. Et je refuse de manger alors que tu es privé de nourriture.

– Pourquoi ?

– Gaara, tu es mon fils. Je ne peux pas t'élever, te serrer dans mes bras devant le reste du monde mais je reste ta mère. Je t'aime, et je partagerai ta punition, déclara-t-elle.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit Gaara exprimer quelque chose autre que ses crises de folie. Son visage se tordit en une expression de colère pure, et le blanc d'un de ses yeux vira au noir alors que la pupille devenait doré. Lorsqu'il parla, Karura remarqua que ses canines s'étaient allongées.

– Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Cracha-t-il en abattant ses poings sur la table.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'étonna Karura.

– Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. C'est pas accoucher d'un gosse qui fait d'vous sa mère ! Je me moque royalement de votre vie, ou de celle du Kazekage. J'fais mon boulot parce que sinon tout l'monde voudrait m'tuer ! Hurla-t-il, le vent soufflant violemment autour d'eux.

– G-Gaara, balbutia-t-elle. Je sais que je ne suis pas une bonne mère, mais je t'aime quand même ! Je t'aimerais quoi qu'il arrive !

– Ah oui ? Et bien moi je ne vous aime pas. Mais si vous voulez me rendre service, arrêtez avec votre délire de partager mes punitions. Sinon, Baki trouvera d'autres moyens de m'en faire chier. Et j'en ai pas besoin.

Il fit demi-tour, prêt à quitter la pièce, lorsque Karura le héla à nouveau.

– Gaara !

Il s'arrêta mais ne répondit pas. La reine déglutit, et reprit la parole. Elle repensait au nom chanté comme une prière, au clone de sable, à l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux qui semblait le rendre si heureux.

– Qui est Hinata ? Demanda-t-elle.

– L'apprentie du Royaume du Feu.

Une voix froide, dénuée d'émotion. Il était si difficile de croire que c'était la même personne qui venait de lui hurler dessus, dont la puissance s'était inconsciemment révélée, contrôlant le vent et le soumettant à sa volonté destructrice.

– Qui est-elle pour toi ?

Il y eut un silence, puis il se tourna aux trois-quarts pour la regarder dans les yeux, et Karura sentit son cœur rater en battement lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux. Ils étaient _amoureux_. Elle connut la réponse avant même qu'il la prononçât. Elle sourit alors, heureuse qu'il ait son petit bonheur personnel, son jardin secret de joie, qu'il chérissait sans aucun doute en secret.

– Tout.

* * *

 **Voilà OwO C'était le OS sur Karura OwO dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé :D**


	6. Himawari

**Coucou ! Après une maman qui aimera toujours son fils, voici une fille qui aime ses parents ! Cet OS est centré sur Himawari et ses sentiments pour ses parents et Shukaku.  
**

 **Petite réponse à Shinedai et l'OS est à vous ! Merci de ta review, je suis contente que ce chapitre sur Karura t'ait plu ! Au début, je pensais raconter la rencontre entre Karura et Hinata et Himawari après la guerre, lorsque le Royaume du Vent a fait face à sa punition pour avoir déclaré la guerre, mais j'ai finalement laissé tomber, et me suis concentrée sur elle et Gaara. J'espère que cet OS te plaira !**

* * *

 **Himawari Hyuga.**

Tu sais Papa, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, mais merci. Merci de m'avoir appris à chanter, merci d'avoir veillé sur moi toutes les nuits alors que je dormais, merci de m'avoir fait jouer et voler sur ton sable, merci de m'avoir portée sur tes épaules, merci d'avoir joué avec moi, merci de m'avoir offert des cheveux rouges, merci d'avoir été là pour moi, merci de m'avoir sauvée lorsque nos anciens ennemis m'ont enlevée, merci de m'avoir appelée Himawari, merci d'être mon père que j'aime tant.

Tu sais Papa, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire assez, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime pour qui tu es, quoi que tu aies pu faire. Je m'en fiche que tu ne sois pas né au royaume du Feu. Je t'aime même si tu adores te battre et écraser tes adversaires. J'aime tes grands yeux bleus, j'aime tes cheveux rouges, j'aime tes cernes et ta peau blanche, j'aime la façon dont tu regardes Maman. Je t'aime parce que c'est comme ça, parce tu es mon Papa adoré et que rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis.

Tu sais Papa, je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais tu chantes superbement bien. Moi, je ne chante pas aussi bien que toi, mais je chante beaucoup quand même. Mon enfant apprendra les chansons du royaume du Vent, je te le promets. Je lui apprendrai à danser comme toi, et il fera de même avec les siens, qui feront de même avec les leurs. J'aime beaucoup ces chansons, elles me rappellent toi, alors que ton visage s'efface peu à peu de ta mémoire. Même si le jour où je t'ai trouvé mort dans les bras de Maman ne s'effacera jamais.

Tu sais Papa, je ne le dis pas souvent pour être forte, mais tu me manques. Lorsque je me suis mariée j'aurais aimé que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'au temple. J'aurais aimé que tu menaces Oz, mon mari, comme Maman et Oncle Neiji l'a fait, comme Oncle Naruto et Tante Sakura l'ont fait lorsque Sarada s'est mariée. Mais à ta place, c'est Oncle Neiji qui m'a tenue par le bras. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais je t'aime plus, et j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi. Mais tu étais là, n'est-ce pas ? Le vent qui soufflait était chaud, et Tante Temari a dit « Oh, on dirait le vent qui balaye Suna ! ». C'était toi, n'est-ce pas ? Oz et moi, on a appelé notre fils comme toi. Gaara. Parce que tu sais, on veut qu'il soit aussi fort que toi. Il n'a pas hérité des mêmes marques que moi, et c'est le Hyuga parfait, il ressemble trait pour trait à Oz. Mais il a hérité de mon Tenseigan. Heureusement. Et puis dans ses yeux, je vois des traces de toi. Et c'est merveilleux.

Je t'aime, Papa.

* * *

Tu sais Maman, je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit, mais merci. Merci pour m'avoir offert mon Byakugan qui a évolué, merci de m'avoir aimée, merci de m'avoir protégée, merci d'avoir fabriqué mes poupées, merci de m'avoir appris à jouer du piano, merci d'avoir joué avec moi, merci de m'avoir félicitée, merci de m'avoir soignée et sauvée lorsque nos ennemis m'ont enlevée, merci de m'avoir portée pendant neuf mois, merci de m'avoir mise au monde.

Tu sais Maman, je ne te l'ai jamais assez dit, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime comme tu es, quoi que tu fasses, quoi tu aies fait. Je t'aime même si tu es couverte de cicatrices, je t'aime même si tu as toujours des cauchemars de ce que t'a fait Zabuza, de l'affrontement contre Kurama et de la mort de Papa. Je t'aimerai toujours, parce que tu es ma Maman adorée, je t'aime toute entière. J'aime la façon dont tu joues du piano, j'aime la façon dont tu restes dehors des fois, durant des heures, à écouter le vent de Papa souffler. Je t'aime parce que c'est comme ça, parce tu es ma Maman chérie, et que rien au monde ne me ferait changer d'avis.

Tu sais Maman, j'adore te voir entraîner les Anbus, dont je fais partie. Tu es forte, et ton regard change du tout au tout. Tu deviens la Générale, et tu laisses Hinata, ma Maman, derrière. C'est amusant. Tu m'as entraînée comme n'importe laquelle de tes soldates, et ça m'a fait plaisir parce que chaque fois que tu m'as félicitée, je l'avais méritée. Je pense que tu as été un peu plus dure avec Oz qu'avec les autres élèves, mais c'est parce qu'il m'aime. Tu voulais être sûre qu'il soit « digne de ta fille adorée », pour reprendre tes mots. Le pauvre. Heureusement que je l'aime en retour.

Tu sais Maman, tu es la meilleure. Tu es forte alors qu'à ta place, je tiendrai tout juste debout. Et c'est pour ça que tu es si incroyable. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu es forte. Tu m'as tenu la main alors que j'accouchais, tu m'as dit que ça allait aller. Et tu as eu raison. Tu as toujours raison, après tout. Et grâce à toi, j'ai une famille formidable. Les membres de l'Akatsuki, mes oncles et mes tantes adorés et protecteurs, les Hyuga, mes cousins stoïques mais forts, les ninjas, mes camarades rieurs et bagarreurs. Si je les connais, c'est grâce à toi.

Je t'aime Maman.

* * *

Tu sais Shukaku, même si je ne t'ai jamais rencontré en personne parce que tu étais dans la tête de Papa, je te dis merci. Merci d'avoir toujours été là, à ta manière, pour Papa. Merci d'avoir aimé Maman comme si elle était ta femme. Merci de t'être sacrifié pour nous, même si je pense que c'était juste pour Maman. Elle est irrésistible, hein ? Mais, surtout, avant tout, merci de me considérer comme la gamine.

Merci de m'avoir offert ces marques sur mon visage. Elles font ma fierté et je les arbore fièrement. Elles sont splendides et, d'après maman, tu en as partout sur le corps. J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas pour moi aussi, je les aime tant ! Merci de m'avoir permis d'avoir le Tenseigan. Merci de m'avoir offert cette technique. Grâce à toi, je peux protéger ceux que j'aime, je peux défendre Maman comme elle l'a fait avant pour moi.

Je t'aime, Shukaku.


End file.
